Chaos Hero
by Rallen
Summary: What if Naruto was given a power that no one else had a power that could change his life for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Chaos Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto he belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. All weapons belong to AznNerd of deviant art. The chaos powers belong to sonic and SEGA. One costume belongs to me.

Chapter 1

The Marking

3,000 years a prophecy read that a new hero will emerge with strange markings on his left arm in the years to come. Many years pasted by and the world changed and the starting of the elemental nations had begun. In the village of Konoha a boy was running from a mob of villagers that were trying to kill him. The boys name was Naruto Uzumaki he was born on the night of the Kyuubi attack. He was born with these strange markings on his left arm he had covered his left arm in bandages from his left hand to his left shoulder. He ran by several clan heads and their children.

When the clan heads saw this they called for the Third Hokage and ran after him. The mob corralled Naruto in an alleyway. Naruto was back up to a wall and the mob was closing in for the kill. When all of a sudden guy came out the sky and landed in front of Naruto. The man looked at Naruto and said "I finally found chaos data." Naruto looked at the strange and said "Huh." Then the guy picked up Naruto and threw out into the street and started to beat to get the power locked inside Naruto out. Then he decided a different approach he then teleported and knocked the Hyuuga clan head and grabbed eldest Hyuuga daughter. He started to squeeze the life out of her.

When Naruto saw this he felt a surge of energy pass through him and at the top of his lung to the heavens he yelled "CHAOS CONTROL!" Naruto then started to glow gold and the bandages on his left arm disappeared and the markings became more define. He then disappeared and then reappeared in front the man and knocked him on his ass and grabbed the girl and disappeared then reappeared next to her father who just woke up. He then put her down she then surprised everyone by kissing Naruto on the lips as a show of thanks. Then both blushed at what just happened and Naruto whispered something in her which made here blush even deeper. Then he reached behind his back and pulled out a disc he then turns the disc and then the disc came apart into two discs. With unimaginable speed that no one has seen since the Fourth Hokage then Naruto started beating the man with his discs then he powered the discs the energy around the discs created blades and when he threw them they hit the man cutting in the processes.

He then put the discs together and put it away and then pulled out a katana and pushing his energy through the sword decided to finish the man with a dull slash. He as he brought the sword down he yelled "CHAOS SLASH!" and with the man was paralyzed Naruto shut down his chaos control and knocked out. The third hokage order an anbu to take Naruto the Hospital to rest. He then went back to his office a pulled out a scroll with a kanji for chaos data on it and decided to give to Naruto tomorrow when he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**TRON**

Naruto: Man I have been waiting for this chapter.

Me: Why?

Naruto: Because I get new gear and I find why Hinata kissed me.

Me: Just do the disclaimer.

Naruto: Rallen does not own the Naruto franchise, the chaos powers, and the all the weapons. But owns a costume just for me.

The next morning Naruto woke up he already knew that he was in the hospital because of the white tile ceiling and the smell of sick people. He sat up and stretched his arms and was about to get out of bed when he saw Hinata sleeping on the side of his bed. He smiled as he watched her he thought that she looked cute while she slept. Naruto then looked to his left to see old man Hokage sitting in a chair right next to his bed. The Hokage looks up and sees Naruto awake and asks "Did you have a nice sleep?" Naruto only responded with a nod.

"Now Naruto can you tell me what happened last night?" asked the surrogate grandfather. "I don't know. One minute I was getting hit at the next I am covered with this weird energy." Naruto said. Then the Hokage took out a scroll with the kanji for chaos data. "This Naruto is a scroll that was left by your parents. They wanted you to have it." The old man said. Naruto then took the scroll and opened it. Inside were two seals one for a special kind of headphones and the other was for a set of clothes. "What is this old man?" asked Naruto. "This is the scroll that your mother and father left for you. Tell me are you familiar with the legend of Tron?" asked Elder Hokage. Naruto looked at his surrogate grandfather and nodded his head no. "Well legend has that there was an ancient warrior that fought for the users. His name was Tron and he hunted rogue programs that somehow got out of a place called the grid." said the Third Hokage.

Naruto placed his hand on the seal with the headphones in it and pushed his chakra into the seal. Then there was a poof of smoke and out popped a pair headphones. Naruto looked at them and then to the Elder Hokage. "They are a special kind of headphones that if you push your chakra will creates a dome where you and those around you will see the other programs that you see. It also doubles as a scanner that can detect the programs." said the Third Hokage. After a few minutes of talking Hinata started to wake up the old man looked down and said "Well I'll leave you two to talk ok."

After the Third Hokage left Hinata woke up and looked up at Naruto. He then asked "Why did you kiss?" "Because you saved me and I love you I always have." she said. Naruto was surprised and then asked "Since when?" "When you saved me from bullies that day we met." said Hinata. Naruto remembers that day and blushes to that. "Did you mean what you said?" Hinata then asked. Naruto nodded his head yes and she squealed in happiness and glomped him. After that her father came and picked her up. He thanked Naruto for saving his eldest daughter. Two days later Naruto was released from the hospital he went how and to put on a set of clothes that was in the scroll. When he walked out of his home he wore black shinobi sandals, black cargo pants with blue data designs on the sides, a blue skin tight shirt with black data designs, open fingered gloves, a three strap over his chest, and a black and blue bandana. He warped his headphones and left for the academy.


End file.
